Please Don't Go
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Fic angst pertama yang gagal 100%. Baekyeol Chanbaek Fic. GS.


Please Don't Go

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre: Angst, Little bit of Romance

Length: Oneshoot

Pair: Baekyeol(Chanbaek)

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: I hope Baekyeol is mine, this fic is mine :D

Yey! fic angst pertama yang gagal 100% ampuh-_- author tega yah, biasanya kalo bikin new pair kan romance ini malah langsung angst, gagal TT oke, last RnR yaw^^

.

.

.

Fic Started

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bersurai _blonde _duduk termenung di kisi jendela malam ini. Rambutnya yang panjang berterbangan karena diterpa angin malam yang cukup kencang. Sang yeoja memandang langit yang penuh hamparan bintang yang menemani bulan dengan mata sayu dan sembap juga tatapannya terlihat kosong. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya teralihkan ke hamparan tanah, ingin sekali ia loncat dari kamarnya menyusul namjachingunya yang baru saja meninggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu namun ia teringat akan pesan namjachingunya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh untuk menyusul dia.

**Flashback**

"Baekhyun-ah, aku punya satu pesan untukmu." Ucap Seorang namja kepada yeoja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya yang duduk disebelah tempat tidurnya yang ia panggil Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memandang namja itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kalau nanti aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini, jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh untuk menyusulku, Arra?" ucap namja itu tegas.

"Jangan berkata seperti Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah kepada yeojachingunya itu. Chanyeol sadar umurnya memang tinggal menunggu waktu. Namun, disisa waktunya untuk hidup, ia malah terlalu sering mungkin menyakitkan hati yeojachingunya. Ia semakin takut untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun, karena ia tahu Baekhyun itu orangnya nekat juga keras kepala. Semua kemauannya harus dituruti, jika tidak maka ia akan nekat melakukan apapun agar kemauannya terlaksanakan dengan mulus termasuk hal-hal yang kurang masuk akal mungkin. Hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menghentikan Baekhyun. Oke,garis bawahi,hanya Chanyeollah yang bisa menghentikan Baekhyun. Lalu, bagaimana nantinya kalo Chanyeol sudah meninggal? Siapakah yang mampu menghentikan Baekhyun?

"Mian. Tapi kata Dokter umurku tinggal menunggu waktu, Noona." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Dokter bukan Tuhan, Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa menit. Cicak yang ada disitu pun tidak berani untuk berbunyi. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran masung-masing. Sampai tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan berkata,

"Noona, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan diri kearah Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mudah untuk memeluknya. Chanyeol memeluk ia sangat erat seakan takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya. Bukankan seharusnya Baekhyun yang melakukan hal itu? Entahlah. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali sebelum ia menaruh kepalanya dicuruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup bau tubuh Baekhyun yang wangi Strawberry. Setelah beberapa mereka berdiam dalam posisi begitu, pelukan Chanyeol tiba-tiba melemah. Baekhyun yang shock langsung melihat kearah alat yang mendeteksi jantung seseorang berdetak atau tidak, dan ia melihat garis lurus dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari alat tersebut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berteriak,

"DOKTER! SUSTER! DOKTER! Hikss.." teriak dan isak Baekhyun. Runtuh sudah segala pertahanannya disaat melihat namjachingunya dalam keadaan diambang maut. Dokter dan suster berdatangan. Salah satu suster membawa Baekhyun keluar dan berusaha menenangkan ia. Namun air mata Baekhyun terus saja mengalir. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat dokter minta maaf kepadanya dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol sudah tiada. Bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun,ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat bangun dari mimpi itu namun yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah kenyataan. Ia berlari kedalam kamar rawat Chanyeol dan melihat namjachingunya sudah ditutupi selimut putih dari kaki hingga kepala. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya menjadi gelap dan yang terakhir ia dengar adalah teriakkan dari salah satu suster.

**Flashback End**

Air mata mulai berjatuhan melewati pipi mulus Baekhyun. Selalu runtuh pertahanannya jika sudah berbicara tentang namjachingunya. Ia tidak percaya namjachingunya sudah pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Ingin sekali ia mengumpat tuhan yang menyuruh malaikat kematian untuk mencabut nyawa namjachingunya. Ingin sekali ia menghidupkan kembali namjachingunya. Tapi itu semua hanya keinginan belaka. Ia hanyalah yeoja biasa yang masih takut pada tuhan dan bukanlah seorang yang memiliki ilmu-ilmu supernatural. Ia bukan tuhan yang bisa menghidupkan dan mematikan hamba-hambanya. Ia hanyalah yeoja lemah yang keras kepala dan selalu bersikap sok tegar didepan orang-orang kecuali Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol tempat ia mencurahkan segala unek-unek hatinya. Namun, sekarang Chanyeol sudah tiada, lalu ia harus curhat dengan siapa? Dengan rumput yang bergoyang atau dengan pohon maple yang ia tanam bersama Chanyeol dulu? Tidak mungkin kan? Bisa-bisa orang mengira ia sudah gila. Disaat Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan renungannya, sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namanya,

"Baekhyun Noona" ucap suara itu. Baekhyun terkaget dengan suara yang ia dengar. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara namjachingunya. Suara itu seperti suara Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah." Ucap suara itu lagi. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan shock melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Sosok Chanyeol ada di depannya. Berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya. Memakai baju serba putih dan kulitnya yang putih terlihat bersinar. Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Jika ini mimpi, ia tidak mau bangun sampai mimpi ini selesai.

"Ini kenyataan, Noona." Ucap Chanyeol seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"C…Chanyeol, B… Bagaimana k-kau bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun ditengah perasaan hatinya yang bercampur aduk.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang ayo kita mengobrol dan bermain disini sampai besok pagi." Ajak Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berdua duduk di tempat tidur Baekhyun. Mereka bermain berbagai game, mengobrol dan melakukan segala hal yang menyenangkan. Namun, tahukah kalian jika setiap ada kesenangan pasti ada kesedihan?

Setelah bermain sangat lama, Baekhyun terlihat mengantuk. Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidur namun Baekhyun tidak mau karena ia takut saat ia bangun Chanyeol sudah tidak ada disini. Karena semakin lama mata Baekhyun terlihat memerah dan ia menguap berkali-kali, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun -yang entah sudah keberapa kali- untuk tidur, dan untuk yang kali ini Baekhyun pun menurut. Baekhyun tiduran di kasur bergambar anjing puddle miliknya, Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut yang bergambar serupa, sebelum Baekhyun tidur, ia berpesan,

"Yeollie, tetaplah disini. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Mian, Noona. Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi kita berbeda Noona. Aku bukanlah manusia biasa lagi. Aku sudah meninggal Noona. Aku bisa berada disini karena tuhan kasihan kepadamu yang sedaritadi merenung dan menangis karenaku. Sekarang aku harus kembali Noona. Annyeong." Ucap Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir kissable Baekhyun lama. Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengelus rambut panjang Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi keluar. Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat perlakuan Chanyeol. Namun ia tersadar saat Chanyeol beranjak keluar melewati jendela kamarnya.

"Chanyeol,jangan pergi! Jebal! Park Chanyeol! Chanyeol, Jangan pergi!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menengok kearah Baekhyun dan berkata,  
"Mian, Noona. Aku harus pergi." Seraya mengeluarkan sayap putih dari punggungnya. Baekhyun sedikit terpana dengan sayap itu,namun yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus meneriakkan nama Chanyeol disela isak tangisnya, Chanyeol mempercepat keluarnya ia dari kamar Baekhyun, ia tidak tega melihat Noona yang ia sayangi itu menangis, diperjalanannya menuju ke atas, ia bergumam,  
"Noona, aku juga ingin tetap didunia. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melawan takdir tuhan yang menyatakan bahwa aku sudah mati. Mian Noona. Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae."

End~


End file.
